Two Mortals
by EsterFall
Summary: Once there were two mortals that all the Olympians had fell for, one was a man and another was a woman. Watch the Olympians try to gain the heart of these mortals. This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is appreciated it, don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**This is my very first fanfiction, constructive criticism is helpful in the reviews. Sorry if I spell some words wrong. Let's get to the story now.**

There were two mortals that lived in New York, one was a brother and a sister, they were both astonishingly beautiful, even more so than Aphrodite (but the mortals didn't know that) most would say. All demigods, minor gods, Olympians, Hestia and Hades had fallen head over heels for them. Why? They were caring, beautiful or handsome, loyal, and humorous. Their names were Perseus or Percy for short, and Alexandra.

Alexandra was a 6'1 woman, who was twenty one years old with pale skin but not to the point of unhealthiness, green eyes, long and beautiful hair. She was very considerate of all life. Many men were lusting over her but she decided to wait for her true soulmate. The male Olympians had fallen for her.

Zeus had fallen for her merely because of how she was fearless and she was the most wanted woman.

Poseidon had fallen for her because she loved many things about his domain.

Hades had fallen for her because she was fearless and looked at everyone in a good light.

Apollo had fallen for her because she was able to heal and diagnose anyone with many things.

Hermes had fallen for her because she was extremely athletic, she accepted all people for who they were.

Ares had fallen for her because she was astonishingly beautiful and wanted her.

Hephaestus had fallen for her because she judged people from the inside, not the out.

Dionysus had fallen for her because she could party well, and had a great resistance to alcohol.

Perseus was 6'4, who was twenty four years old with tan skin, sea green eyes, raven black hair. His smile would light up a room many would say. He was an intelligent man. The Olympian goddesses had also fallen for him, even Hestia, Hera, Athena, and Artemis.

Demeter had fallen for him because he was handsome, he was considerate of the environment.

Hestia had fallen for him because he was so filled with hope, and he was always about family.

Hera had fallen for him because she knew that if he ever found his true lover he would never cheat on her.

Athena had fallen for him because his wisdom was as great as hers.

Artemis had fallen for him because he never fell prey to the seven deadly sins, and he would always treat anyone with respect.

Aphrodite had fallen for him because he would be an amazing lover and she too would stay eternally faithful to him.

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Esterfall**


	2. Revelations and Plans

**Hey guys this is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 _A sunny day in Manhattan, New York..._

Percy had just come back from the gym while Alexandra or Alex for short had come home from her daily classes.

"So how was your day?" said Percy

"It was fine, boys flirting with me like the usual. How was yours?" replied Alexandra

"Mine was fine also, women flirting with me but I have to respectfully decline" Percy said

"Our days are always so similar because we are envisioned as perfect." Alexandra said

"We both said this years ago, Alex" Percy said

 _Meanwhile on Olympus..._

The Olympians had been having a meeting since Aphrodite called it.

"Aphrodite what is the meaning of this meeting?" Zeus said

"Well, it appears all of the Olympians, including Hades and Hestia have fallen for a man and a woman." Aphrodite said

"Who is it may I ask?" said Poseidon

"Perseus Jackson has gained the attention of all the goddesses." said Aphrodite

At hearing Perseus' name, all the goddesses in the throne room had a dreamy look.

"Alexandra Jackson has also gained the attention of the gods." said Apollo

At hearing Alexandra's name, all the gods had also gotten a dreamy look.

"Well who do they love?" said Zeus hoping Alexandra loved him

"No one at the moment, the love they share together is a brother and sister love." replied Aphrodite still having the dreamy look from hearing about Perseus

"Well we all should compete for their hearts, meeting dismissed!" yelled out Zeus

All the gods and goddesses flashed out thinking of ways to make Perseus or Alexandra to fall in love with them.

 _Athena's Palace..._

Athena flashed in, thinking about Perseus.

 _"Oh Perseus, one day you will be mine."_ Athena thought as she held a picture of Perseus close to her.

She researched many ways on how to make Perseus love her, but she thought maybe she could block out the other goddesses from taking him from her, she smiled deviously and got out her books on how to keep them away from him.

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Nearly Kidnapped and Saved

**Hey guys i'm here with a new chapter, I hope you enjoy! By the way please vote on my profile to find who finds love first.**

 _Aphrodite's Palace..._

Aphrodite was furious, Athena planned to shut us out from Perseus. How dare she! Aphrodite planned to go to Perseus' house to win his heart. She put on her most beautiful dress and flashed out to Perseus' house

 _Perseus' House_

Percy had a strange feeling all day that something was going to happen. While he was thinking, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and saw a beautiful woman with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me, why have you come knocking on my door?" Percy asked

"Oh I don't know, I just decided to come here." Aphrodite replied

"But I don't even know you!" yelled Percy

"Percy!" yelled out Alexandra "Who is at the door?"

Aphrodite at that moment seemed jealous of how beautiful Alexandra was, but no matter, she came here to win the heart of Perseus.

"Percy is it? Well do you mind if you walk me home?" asked Aphrodite

Sensing that she was trying to flirt with him, he knew he had to respectfully decline.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline, as I know you will try to bed me." said Percy

Aphrodite was in shock, she had to use charmspeak now to actually get him in her bed.

"You will walk me home, Percy" using her most powerful charmspeak

"No thank you" said Percy

"Then I'll take you with me!" shouted Aphrodite before grabbing him and flashing away with him

 _"If anyone is there, help me!" thought Percy_

Soon there were 3 flashes near Percy causing him to close his eyes. When the light dimmed down he opened his eyes and saw three women.

"Who are you people?" asked Percy

"I am Artemis goddess of the moon, the hunt, and young maidens." said the woman with auburn hair now identified as Artemis

"I am Hera goddess of marriage, mothers, and families." said the woman with long black hair now identified as Hera

"I am Hestia goddess of the hearth, family, home, architecture, and domesticity." said the woman with short brown hair now identified as Hestia

"Aphrodite stop this madness!" yelled out Artemis

"Fine! I'll get him soon anyways." said Aphrodite

Aphrodite flashed out and Perseus fell into the three goddesses arms.

"Thank you for saving me" said Percy

"You're welcome" said Hera

Percy hugged each goddess and the goddesses blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Is it possible one of you could take me home?" asked Perseus intrigued by these strange women

"We'll all take you home." replied Hestia still blushing lightly

"I'm assuming you are all from greek mythology?" said Perseus

"Yes, you are correct." said Hera

"Well, thank you for saving me from that other goddess." Perseus said while kissing each goddess on the cheek as a sign of thanks

The goddesses blushed a deep shade of scarlet as they reached Percy's house.

"Well, thank you for taking me home, maybe we'll run into each other one day." said Perseus

The goddesses waved goodbye and then flashed out.

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Creepy Sun God and Offers

**Hey guys, sorry for nearly abandoning the story. I will continue the story, but I don't know how often I will update the story. Well, here's the new chapter!**

 _Perseus' House_

Alexandra POV:

When Perseus, or Percy as I call him came home, he looked slightly shaken up. When I asked him what was wrong he told me this.

"You know how we saw all those strange things as children?" asked Perseus

"Yes." replied Alexandra wondering where this is leading to

"Well, apparently Greek Mythology is real and we're able to see their world while no one else can." said Perseus

"I had always had a guess, but now since you confirmed it, I can believe that now." Alexandra said while chuckling slightly

The next few days went by quickly. Alexandra kept thinking about what happened as a kid. No wonder people didn't believe her when she said that there was a hellhound and people said that it was just a stray dog.

 _The Sun Chariot_

Apollo POV:

While Apollo was driving his Sun Chariot, he came up with a plan to win over Alexandra's heart. What I'll do is stalk her and know every single thing about her! When I know everything about her, I'll talk to her and I'll have so much in common with her! I got this. The ladies can never resist me.

Artemis POV:

Maybe I shall offer Alexandra a place in my hunters. A maiden like her could surely benefit the hunt, while keeping the males away from Alexandra's innocence. Artemis flashed over to Perseus' house and knocked on the door. Hopefully she could be lucky and have Alexandra open the door instead of Perseus.

Third Person POV

When she knocked on the door to Perseus' house, the person who opened it was Alexandra.

"Hello Alexandra, I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt and I would like to offer you a position in my group of handmaidens." said Artemis hoping she would join.

"No thank you, as I know that somewhere out there, my true love is there." replied Alexandra

"Ah, okay well thank you for at least listening to me. Until the next time we meet." said Artemis feeling low because she didn't join

"Wait!" yelled out Alexandra

"Yes?" Artemis said hopefully that she reconsidered the offer.

"I'll hunt around with you sometimes when I have some free time." said Alexandra

"That's great, when you want to hunt just hold this charm and ask for me." as Artemis summoned a necklace with a small moon on it, " I'll come as soon as I can."

After Artemis said that, Alexandra put the necklace on and closed the door after thanking Artemis. Artemis soon flashed out with a smile on her face.

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter! Please review and tell me who Perseus and Alexandra should end up with! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Esterfall**


End file.
